1. Field
A load control system and method for controlling electrical loads is disclosed. In particular, a load control system and method incorporating a swimming pool filter and circulation system with an air conditioning system to provide the best utilization of energy is disclosed.
2. General Background
Electric utilities are required to have power generating capacity to supply a peak load on a power generating system. Peak loads can vary due to timing of the day and other seasonal characteristics. Additionally, there is an ever increasing demand for electrical energy, particularly during periods of extreme heat when consumers require high amounts of energy for cooling their houses and businesses.
During periods of high energy utilization, there is a need to transfer energy use to certain times of the day to best utilize energy resources. The best utilization of energy requires the controlled use of different appliances. There are several appliances that require a high electrical load to run. However, not all of these appliances are necessary at all times of the day, and can be run during time periods when the electrical needs of a community are smaller.
For example, pool filters require a high electrical load but do not need to run at certain times of the day. However, air conditioners are utilized at times when of high heat, usually during the middle of the day.
Thus, there is a need to provide a system to monitor the load on different elements, and control the loads on different elements to provide the most efficient utilization of energy.